Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for providing skill-based selection of prizes for games of chance.
Casinos and other gaming establishments often provide a variety of games of chance to players. These games of chance may include reel-based slot games, video poker, bingo games, keno games, and the like. The gaming establishments may periodically change the games offered in the establishments to keep players engaged and to provide new gaming experiences to the players.
Many players like to feel that they are in control over some part of the games so that they feel like they have an ability to influence either the outcome of the game or the prizes that they are able to win. As a result, some players may feel more engaged playing games in which they are able to exercise some amount of skill during the gameplay of the games or in the selection of the prizes awarded after the games are concluded.